callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
S.S.D.D.
S.S.D.D. '('S'ame '''S'hit, 'D'ifferent 'D'ay) is the first mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics. Overview The level starts with PFC. Joseph Allen and Sgt. Foley on Firebase Phoenix training some local Afghan National Army soldiers to shoot properly, as they are mentioned to keep firing from the hip during their training. Sgt. Foley tells Allen to do a quick weapons demonstration. Allen picks up an M4A1 as he is told to then demonstrate what the Afghan soldiers are doing, firing from the hip. Foley then instructs Allen (the Player Character) how the Rangers take down a target (by crouching and aiming down the sight). Foley then goes on to instruct the Afghan soldiers (and indirectly, the player character) how their gun can penetrate light cover, how to snap between targets quickly with their Iron Sights, and how to throw a Frag Grenade. After teaching the local soldiers, Foley tells Allen to meet Cpl. Dunn at The Pit. Dunn demonstrates that switching to a sidearm is faster than reloading. Then Dunn tells the player to run the course. In the course, the player has to clear enemy emplacements without civilian casualties. After running The Pit, the difficulty for the game is chosen. The game suggests a difficulty for the player based on their Pit time, but the player can choose to continue on any difficulty. Dunn instructs Allen to regroup with the rest of his squad after completing The Pit, but upon leaving it, an alarm sounds and soldiers rush to a group of returning Humvees that have brought wounded soldiers from BCT One, including Walden and Arnett.The unit was named in one of the conversations heard in the level. Sgt. Foley yells to the squad to ready up, and the screen blacks out as the player then, presumably, prepares for battle. The Pit The only challenging part of this level is The Pit; below are tactics and tips for improving the player's time. The Achievement/Trophy "Pit Boss" can be obtained by completing the Pit in under 30 seconds. The player's final time is not just determined by what time they finished the Pit at. Time is also added or subtracted if the player hits civilians, missed enemies, and/or accuracy: *Two seconds are added for each civilian killed *Two seconds are added for one or two enemies missed *0.05 seconds are deducted for each 1% of accuracy (so'' e.g 80% accuracy gives you four seconds) Outcomes The outcomes from running the pit are the response you get from Dunn and the suggested difficulty level for the game. The following appear to be the critical times: *Under 40 seconds makes Hardened the recommended difficulty. Dunn will say either "That was good, man, that was very good. You've still got it." or "OK, now that was nice. Run like a true professional." *Under 35 seconds makes Veteran the recommended difficulty. Dunn will say either "You're very impressive, man. You made that course your bitch!" or "Amazing work dude! OK, now that's how you run The Pit!" However the player will be asked for three times if they're sure they want to take the Veteran level. (first time "Are you sure?", second time "Are you absolutely sure?", third time "Veteran is very difficult. Are you sure?") *When the player finishes the course with a lot of knifed targets Dunn will say "You took down too many targets with your knife. Try again. This time with bullets." Note that it is impossible to kill the knifing target with bullets. Tactics The following may help you minimize your (calculated) time: *Bullets can penetrate the targets, so two or three kills with one bullet can be achieved. This means that it is possible (although it may be rather difficult) to achieve an accuracy of up to 200%, therefore deducting ''ten seconds, not five for 100%, however this needs a weapon that can penetrate through two targets such as the SCAR-H or M14 EBR. *Memorize where enemy and civilian targets cross, if you shoot at an enemy the bullet will go through him and might hit a civilian on the other side. Try to take different angles or adjust your timing to stop yourself from killing civilians and being given penalty time. *Try to shoot one round at a time to maximize accuracy and minimize ammunition consumption, saving the need to waste time reloading. *It is possible to finish The Pit with only 14 bullets from the M9, with one bullet left over. To do this, every one-shot, two-hit kills must be achieved, while knifing at least two targets in addition to the mandatory knifing target. Recommended Weapons *After running The Pit once, the player will find more weapons to choose from, including an M14 EBR Scoped. These do not matter, as the player will have other weapons in the next mission. *A weapon with low bullet penetration is a good idea, as high power rifles run the risk of the bullet going through an OpFor target and hitting a civilian target, especially if they are lined up. The MP5K and Mini-Uzi are good examples, as is the USP .45 (with its Tactical Knife attachment) *It is recommended to use an MP5k and the USP.45 combination so that the player can move faster while aiming down sights, and to take out the targets more quickly if the player has to reload. *Pistols (M9 and USP .45) are more effective, with low-penetration, high mobility, fast reload and being semi-automatic. *It is not recommended that you use a shotgun in the pit, as the wide bullet spray may hit civilians. *The G18 pistol is a good choice for a weapon that can be used to complete The Pit without any weapon changes. The player must snap the fire button to fire only 1-2 rounds on a target. Although a player with low accuracy could waste 3-5 rounds on a target, a way to counter it is to reload when running to the next area. The player must also run the course from the same firing positions and run the same route in order to have a clearer shot at the targets and avoid civilians due to the fact that the G18 can double penetrate and fire many rounds in one click. If this tactic is followed, the player may achieve the Veteran or Hardened rank. It is advised to practice the course over and over with the G18 in order to memorize the course and to practice trigger control. *The M14 EBR is not a recommended weapon if the player is inexperienced with sniper rifles. *For most players the most preferable weapons for the Pit course are the G18 pistol and USP, as they are light with a great rate of fire and they can be reloaded fast. Weapon Loadout In this level the player first gets a M4A1 Carbine which has to be picked up from the table. Then at the Pit section of the level, the player can choose from an ACR with a Holographic Sight, SCAR-H with Foregrip, AK-47, UMP .45, MP5K with Holographic, Mini-Uzi, M14 EBR, SPAS-12, AA-12, Glock 18, USP .45 with a Tactical Knife, M9, and a Desert Eagle to use in the training course, effectively preparing the player for whatever weapons they will be forced to use in the campaign and giving a good idea of the variety of weapons available. Starting File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine At the Pit File:ACR.png|ACR w/ Holographic Sight File:SCARH.png|SCAR-H w/ Foregrip File:AK47.png|AK-47 w/ Red Dot Sight File:UMP45.png|UMP .45 w/ Holographic Sight File:MP5K.png|MP5K w/ Holographic Sight File:MINIUZI.png|Mini-Uzi File:M14EBR.png|M14 EBR File:SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 File:AA12.png|AA-12 File:Glock18.png|Glock 18 File:USP.png|USP w/ Tactical Knife File:M92FS.png|M9 File:Eagle.png|Desert Eagle Enemy Intel *'''Intel No. 1: (1/1 Intel) Intel number one can be found by a white tower (northeast corner) on the left after the basketball court and open field area. Retrieve it before going down to the pit. Video Of Intel Location. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAGOJDZ0Dwk#t=35s Transcript See S.S.D.D/Transcript. Trivia See S.S.D.D/Trivia. Video Level Play-through http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhaNS9sO65I The Pit: Speed Run thumb|left|400px References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Training Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2